The Necklace and The Fairies
by Kari.is.otaku
Summary: 18 year old twins Yami and Hikari stumble upon an enchanted necklace.What will they do when they accidentally end up outside Lucy Heartfilia's house and discover secrets about who they are and will they ever return home or do they even want to? Rated T for mild swearing.
1. The necklace in the stream

**A.N:Hi This is my firsy fan fic i hope it is good and you all enjoy it.I apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes i appreciate any people who are kind enough to tell me where i can improve so you guys can enjoy the story Dallas out ;)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters Unfortunatly and if i did NaLu, GaLe, JeRza Lyvia and many more shippings would be together already.;P And i also do not own playstation**

**hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Necklace In The Stream

Hi i am Hikari, your adverage 18 year old high school student.

"Kari hurry up we got to get home."Pleads Yami,my slightly old twin sister, both of us have sky blue eyes and raven hair except mine is down to my waist so i usually have it up for school and yami's is short just a bit shorter than her shoulders.

"Kari Hurry up we can't keep anime waiting forever can we."Yami says crossly tapping her foot.

"Sorry nee-chan i was just thinking. im coming" then we start running down the small dirt track that leads from our school to our home. Trees make the sunlight have a speckled effect on the path, our hair is flying through the wind as we come up to the gap in the trees where a bridge lies over a small we dash over the bridge a sparkle catches my eye.I slow down and jog back to the spot i saw the sparkle.

"Kari what did u stop for?"Yami questions jogging back to where i was stood.

I slowly walk to the side of the stream. I bend over and pick up the object out of the stream.

"It's beautiful."i mutter looking at my was the most beautiful necklace i had ever chain was white stone it looked like marble but it was as light as a feather on the end it had a beautiful jewel,the jewel was pure white and was hikari,the japanese symbol for light."hey it has the symbol of my name on it how wierd is that?"

"very"

"i wonder nee-chan if their is one like this but has your name on?"

"possibly now lets go back home."Yami says while starting to run back home

"coming" I reply tying the necklace around my neck then i run after Yami.

When we get back home we sling our stuff on the floor by the door and run into the kitchen grab some snacks and two drinks and put them on the table

"oh"i say "i need to get something out of my bag i'll be right back"

"oh fetch mine will you."

"sure sure" I run into the hall grabs both our bags and run back into the living room where nee-chan is setting up our play-station ready for watching the anime.

"which anime are we watching then?" she asks as i enter the room.

"Fairy Tail"I say.

"okay Fairy Tail it is."

All of a sudden a bright light fills the living room.

"nee-chan" i screem.

"Kari." i hear yami scream in reply, her usual calm has disappered.

I clutch are bags for dear life suddenly we hit a cobbled floor.

"ow that hurt!"i say dropping our bags as i rub my soar ass.

"where are we?"i hear yami mumble.

Thats when i notice we are in the middle of a street.A stangely familier 's when i gasp.

"what is it Kari"Yami asks worriedly.

"i i know where we are." i stutter.

"where are we Kari"

"That," i point to the building across from where we are standing "that is Lucy Heartfillia's house"

Yami gasps in reiliseation."that is impossible"

"obviously not." I say as i start to dig around in my rucksack.

"what are you doing"

"looking for something"

"now is not the time to read manga"

"im not but anytime is a good time to read manga"

"good point but sti"i cut Yami off.

"YES I FOUND THEM"

"er found what"she asks puzzled

"these."I say pulling out matching capes one white and one black.

"here put this on."i say throwing her the black one as i put the white one on.

"why"

"so are identitys are hidden" i pull out my bobble and pull up the hood, yami copies.

"why do you even have these in your school bag?"

"i made them in DT"

"oh okay"she says accepting my answer.

"I have an idea." I suddenly exclaim.

"oh great if it's like your sense of direction then were screwed"yami says facepalming.

"it's a good one"she gives me the 'are you sure' look.

"we go to Fairy Tail!" she just stands there jaw hitting the floor."oh yeah i didn't notice we are now anime characters, this is sooo cool"

"Kari are you sure we should go there and you just sounded like Jason you know the reporter"

"I know but it's true and yes im sure because one,"i start holding up my finger"we can ask Master Macarov and possibley Mavis for help and two"i add putting a second finger up"we get to meet the guild and how cool would that be and three"i say holding up a third finger"we get to go see Gray!" I conculed as we start to fangirl over seeing gray and yes we are in love with gray and no we don't give a shit about Juvia killing us Gray is mine i mean ours yeah ours.

"also nee-chan i get to play match-maker on my favourite couples"i state in a really creepy voice."i feel sorry for them,I didn't give you the nickname mira for no reason."She sighs, it is true Yami gave me the nickname mira after i got almost all our friends at school I just like playing matchmaker.

"lets go"i say dragging nee-chan after me and so we head to Fairy Tail to unravel the mystery of how we got here in the first place.


	2. a warm welcome?

**A.N:Hey sorry i have not updated in a while lots of stuff has been going on i went to spain on a school trip and lots of other things i don't have time to i have changed my pen name :) Hope you like it this chapter XD**

**disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 2- A _Warm_ welcome?

Hikari's POV:

As we walked through the crowded streets of magnolia, are cloaks over our heads, trying to reach our destination, Fairy Tail.

We stop in front of the huge palace like building.

"Holy shinigami!" I gasp looking up at the palace also known as the guild hall.

"I wonder how they open the doors?" I ask Yami whilst gaping at the massive doors.

"By magic." She replies in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh," I begin. "I wonder if this would work." I say about to kick the door open when I slip on my ass, which surprisingly didn't hurt .However when I stood up I grazed my knee on the door which absolutely wrecked.(A.N: my apologies for interrupting but I actually did what Hikari did but in the middle in of school, embarrassing any way continue.) I was holding my knee hopping around in pure agony, I see Nee-chan is face palming, that is when I happen to notice that grazing my knee on the door actually opened it and here I am hopping around like an idiot with the whole of Fairy Tail watching me. I would say embarrassing but that would be the understatement of the year. I stand by Yami's side like nothing had happened and after a sideways glance making sure I was okay she leads us to the bar.

"Erm may I help you with anything and is your knee alright?" Mira asks us glancing at my knee.

"actually there is something, is master Makarov here?" Yami asks in an overly polite, not really yami, tone of voice.

"Yeah we need to see him ASAP and my knee is fine it's just a scratch." I am trying to not scream in pain for a graze it really hurts.

"ASAP?" Mira enquires.

"Kari you idiot! Why did you have to not only do something stupid but say something that they don't understand?" Yami wisper yells to me her tone laced with anger.

"my greatest apologies, also ASAP means as soon as possible." I utter bowing mainly because I don't really want to die by my sister's hands just yet.

"oh okay," Mira says taken back by my 'politeness'. "And can I see your knee before you go see the master please?"Mira asks worry coating her tone. Me and Yami share a glance, me and yami have always have been able to almost talk to each other through eye contact. 'What shall we do?' I ask yami.

'Well if you want you can tell her okay it is your knee after all.' That, for all you readers out there, is let her in Yami speak I could tell she wanted to know aswell she worries about me more than it should be healthy for one person to do .I suppose she could say the same about my over-protectiveness,well touché.

"Erm okay I suppose." I say unsure of if that was wise or not but oh well what's done is done ill deal with the consequences later.

"sit here." She says more like orders as she points to a stool near the bar. I walk to where she told me with Yami following in my shadow. As she pulls my trouser leg up to uncover my knee she has to step back to avoid the gush of blood flowing into the air seemingly not being effected by gravity, in the way that only could be anime.

"cool it's like a fountain." I say not bothered that the 'fountain' came from me.

"Kari, that 'fountain' is coming from you." Yami said sounding bored but I know her that well I can hear the worry that would otherwise be undetectable.

"yami your forgetting anime law #18."

"which one is that kari."Yami questions confused.

"The human body contains over 12 gallons of blood, sometimes more, under high pressure."

"oh yeah I forgot about that." Well we were discussing anime law Mira quickly put a bandage on my knee and then….

"Were Back!"

"Aye!" two horribly familiar voices pipe up then I realise Gray and Loke (also known as mine and Nee-chans biggest anime crushes where not there to witness my embarrassing event you know as they say to every grey cloud there's a silver lining.

"Natsu have you noticed how quiet the guild is." Lucy wispers. That is when Erza notices us and starts to walk over.

"Back to mission now!" I whisper yami nods. I go to stand up but wobble a bit from losing a lot of blood. Yami grabs me as we sprint over to master's office.

Back to team Natsu. No one's POV:

Ezra was about to follow those two mysterious women also known as our lovely Yami and Hikari, when Mira puts out her arm to stop her and she shakes her head signalling for Ezra to leave them be. Lucy walks over to the bar and orders a vanilla milkshake. Natsu and Gray are fighting again, someone squishes Ezra's cake so all hell breaks loose. "Who were those two?" Lucy questions Mira.

"hmm." She answers absent-mindedly wiping an already clean glass clean.

"the two who went up to master's office." she says taking a sip of her milkshake.

"oh Yami and Kari I think their names were."

"what did they want?"

"To see master I don't know why so don't ask." Mira says sternly eyeing Lucy as if she knew she was going to ask. Which was probably right.

"hmm."Lucy replies drinking her milkshake as her mind wanders about what the girls could have done to make the guild that silent. At the time she didn't notice that her keys especially loke's glowing violently trying to get her attention. However our favourite idiotic fire dragon slayer did.

* * *

**Natsu: Dallas-chan your mean im not idiotic**

**Dallas****-THAT JUST PROVES YOUR AN IDIOT I COMPLEMENTED YOU.**

**Natsu- Comple-what?**

**Dallas-*sigh* i said you are our FAVOURITE id-**

**Natsu runs off to tell gray and gajeel that he is the favourite.**

**Lucy- God he is an idiot anyway thank you for reading**

**Dallas- And please favourite**

**Lucy-Follow,**

**Lucy & Dallas- And Review!**


End file.
